


Jacked

by Lou988



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou988/pseuds/Lou988
Summary: Ok so I saw a picture involving the title of this piece and it inspired me to write this.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmityN7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityN7/gifts).



> Ok so I saw a picture involving the title of this piece and it inspired me to write this.

Jacked

 

It was late. The low hum of the air conditioner singing a soothing tune throughout the apartment would surely have put anyone to sleep. Except Miranda.

As she lay next to her partner, heart still a flutter from the nights events, she couldn't help but chuckle to herself. 

With a stir beneath her, and a low voice breaking through to disrupt the otherwise peaceful atmosphere, Jack awoke with a puzzled look on her face. 

"What the fuck is so funny Miri?"

Miranda could barely contain herself as she spoke through heavy chuckles, "I guess you can say, that I just got Jacked." 

Staring dumbfounded while trying to process in her mind how childish the joke was, especially considering the perfect lips that parted to tell it, jack shook her head in embarrassment. 

"Go the fuck to sleep."

Within seconds, Jacks breathing started to level out again as Miranda's smile didn't subside. In the darkness of the room and the low hum of the cooling system, with her partner cuddled against her body, Miranda only thought one thing to herself. 

'Now this is perfection.'


End file.
